Tú, mi trineo y Yo
by Midori Tora
Summary: "Ésta historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una canción de Navidad". ...Recuerdo esos años en los que Sakura y yo salíamos a jugar con mi trineo antes de la cena de navidad, mi madre y la suya preparaban la comida, así que para mantenernos entretenidas salíamos a pasear en la nieve, era tan divertido...


**"Ésta historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una canción de Navidad".**

*/*Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son autoría de las chicas de CLAMP.*/*

**Canción: Paseo En Trineo - Lucero.**

**=Tú, mi trineo y Yo.=**

Me levanto de la cama con pesadumbre, en estas fechas el frío puede ser endemoniadamente intenso, así que lo que me gustaría es quedarme en cama con una taza caliente de chocolate, pero recuerdo que es víspera de navidad y aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Después de vestirme, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y me apresuro a preparar el pastel de fresas que tanto les gusta a mi amiga Sakura y a su familia. Esta noche cenare con ellos y me gustaría llevarles algo que les agrade.

El día anterior compre todo lo necesario para el postre así que solo quedaba mezclar algunas cosas y estará listo, no demorare demasiado ya que este pastel lo tengo sumamente dominado, desde niña lo cocinaba, así que no implica un reto para mí.

Al terminar me siento en el sofá de la sala, algo me llama la atención en la ventana me paro de mi asiento y miro a través; está nevando, siento un nudo en mi pecho, no puedo evitar sonreír, amo la nieve caer. Recuerdo esos años en los que Sakura y yo salíamos a jugar con mi trineo antes de la cena de navidad, mi madre y la suya preparaban la comida, así que para mantenernos entretenidas salíamos a pasear en la nieve, era tan divertido, varias veces llegábamos a estrellarnos contra algo, peroeso no nos desanimaba, al contrario, moríamos de risa cuando algo así nos sucedía.

– ¿Aun tendré mi trineo? – me pregunto, no recordaba haberlo desechado, así que debía estar en el sótano. Una ola de entusiasmo me llena en ese momento, tengo que buscarlo y encontrarlo.

Me dirijo rápidamente al lugar donde sabía que lo podría encontrar, enciendo la luz y agradezco al cosmos que mi madre sea tan organizada, hasta cuando de este cuarto de la casa se trata. No me toma mucho hallarlo, mi madre se encargó de ponerlo junto con otras cosas que se utilizan en estas épocas de nieve, unos skies, la pala para remover nieve, entre otras cosas.

Tomo mi trineo, lo desempolvo un poco y puedo notar que aun tiene mi nombre tallado en uno de los costados. Sin pensarlo dos veces extraigo mi móvil del bolsillo y marco el primer número frecuente de mi lista.

– Buenas tardes Tomoyo. – Escucho la melodiosa voz de mi entrañable amiga.

– Hola Sakurita, ¿cómo estás? – inicio conversación mientras arrastro mi trineo fuera del sótano.

– Muy bien, estoy esperando a que llegue Shaoran, me llamo y me comento que su vuelo se ha retrasado un poco, me imagino que porque comenzó a nevar. – noto un poco de desilusión en su voz.

– No te preocupes amiga, apuesto que no tardara demasiado, mientras lo esperas, tengo la mejor manera para animarte un poco. No salgas de casa, que estaré ahí en un santiamén. – me dirijo a la puerta, escucho una risita del otro lado de la línea.

– Está bien amiga, aquí te veré. Con cuidado. – cierro el móvil, lo guardo y tomo el abrigo que se encuentra colgado en el perchero, justo el abrigo lila que me regalo Sakura en mi cumpleaños; dijo que había escogido ese color porque combinaba con mis ojos.

Saco de la casa el trineo y lo pongo en la parte trasera de mi auto, no me cuesta mucho trabajo, a decir verdad, lo recordaba más grande. Saco mis llaves y me preparo para partir. Este será un día maravilloso.

En escasos minutos logro llegar a casa de Sakura, en parte porque la nieve fue removida y resulta que su casa no esta tan lejos de la mía.

Toco el timbre. Me abre una chica a la que conozco a la perfección, esos cabellos cobrizos y su mirada verde son inconfundibles.

– Hola Tom… – no puede completar su frase ya que la tomo por la muñeca y la poso frente a mi auto. Ella me mira con extrañeza.

– Mira lo que encontré. – abro la puerta trasera de mi auto y saco el trineo posándolo cuidadosamente en la nieve. A mi amiga se le llenan los ojos de brillo y corre hasta el, pasa sus manos sobre el objeto como verificando que no fuera una ilusión. Yo lo sabía, ella también extrañaba esos días.

– ¿Qué te parece, si vamos a dar un pequeño paseo? – le propongo y mi amiga se gira hacia mí y me da un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡¿Que estamos esperando?! – ahora ella es la que me toma de la muñeca y con su otra mano lleva el trineo. Nos dirigimos a una calle aledaña, cerca de la casa de Sakura, es larga y está ligeramente empinada, es donde solíamos deslizarnos.

Al llegar la miro a ella y después al objeto de nuestra diversión, llevo mi mano a mi barbilla, me ayuda a pensar mejor – Me temo que esta vez, tendremos que deslizarnos una a la vez. – miro la cara confundida de mi amiga. – Sakurita, ya no tenemos once años y es evidente que diez años después, hemos crecido un poquito. – no puedo evitar reírme. – no cabemos las dos como antes, así que tú te lanzaras primero y yo después de ti. –mi amiga sonríe.

– Me parece buena idea. – sube al trineo y yo me coloco detrás de ella para darle un ligero empujoncito y dejar que la gravedad haga su trabajo.

– ¿Lista? – me cercioró y ella asiente con la cabeza. Me empino un poco para tomar de una orilla el trineo y lo impulso. Comienza a deslizarse y va adquiriendo velocidad, no puedo ver el rostro de mi amiga pero debe estar radiante de felicidad porque puedo escuchar su risa durante su trayecto.

Al terminar de descender, ella gira un poco y baja los pies para poder frenar, de lo contrario iría a para del otro lado de la calle. Es una fortuna que ese día la mayoría de la gente estuviera en sus casas preparando la cena de navidad y las calles se encontraran relativamente desiertas.

Veo a mi amiga que se incorpora y me saluda desde abajo, toma el trineo y se dirige hacia a mí.

– Tomoyo, se siente de maravilla, el aire golpeado tu rostro, la nieve cayendo en ti ya había olvidado lo divertido que era. – tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas arreboladas muy probablemente por el frío. – Es tu turno amiga. – me dice mientras acomoda el trineo en la línea de arranque.

Me siento sobre él y percibo a mi amiga inclinándose tras de mí.

– ¿Estas lista? – me pegunta y yo me sostengo bien, siento mariposas en mi estómago, a unos metros unos niños nos miran con incredulidad, tal vez piensan que estamos ya grandes para jugar con trineos. Que va, no me importa.

– Muy lista – contesto e inmediatamente siento el trineo avanzar, mi cabello comienza a quedarse atrás, es como la estela de mi vehículo, rio por la asimilación. Sakura tiene razón el viento en el rostro es lo mejor, tan fresco y liviano, es como si volaras. Comienzo a ver el final de la calle, no quiero detenerme, tal vez dejare que la nieve lo haga, cierro mis ojos…

– ¡Cuidado! – escucho una voz, no puede ser de mi amiga, es de hombre y se escucha cerca.

Todo está negro.

Me duele un poco el pecho, siento algo mullido debajo de mí, tal vez es la nieve, no, no puede ser, es cálido, como…

– ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo? – escucho una voz de hombre, abro mis ojos y me topo con dos orbes marrones y una rostro bastante familiar que me mira con preocupación.

– ¿T –ouya? – un cosquilleo invade mi cuerpo, no puede ser estoy sobre él. – s-i, estoy bien. Discúlpame por favor. – me siento tan avergonzada, me separo de él y quedo por un momento arrodillada en la nieve, no quiero que vea mis mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¡Tomoyo! – esa es la voz de mi amiga que llega hasta nosotros, seguramente vio mi "gran hazaña" y bajo a cerciorarse de que estemos bien.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? – pegunta angustiada escudriñándome por todos lados.

– Estamos bien monstruo, ya deja de atosigarla. – Touya la separa de mí y me extiende su mano, yo le doy la mía y me tira un poco para arriba, me incorporo completamente y el me suelta. Veo la mirada que le dirige Sakura a su hermano, una sonrisa socarrona.

– Bueno al menos serviste para algo; de colchón. – dice soltando una risilla.

– Vine a decirte que el chiquillo ya llego. – se refiere a Shaoran estoy segura, así se dirige a él desde que es novio de Sakura.

– ¿De verdad? – a mi amiga le brillan los ojos, lo ama tanto y eso es más que notorio. No puedo evitar sonreír, ver a mi amiga feliz me hace feliz, aunque me gustaría llegar a tener lo que ella tiene.

– Que esperas, ve que te está esperando. – le dije y ella me miro como no queriéndome dejar sola, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de correr y menos después de tremendo impacto.

– No te preocupes monstruo yo me asegurare de que Tomoyo llegue bien. – su hermano nos leyó la mente a ambas y a mí me provoco un poco de vértigo el quedarme sola con él.

Nuestra relación siempre fue muy cordial, al paso de los años el me comenzó a tomar cariño por la relación que yo llevaba con su hermana, pero algo había en el que me atraía demasiado, porque digo, había que estar ciega para no notar el impresionante atractivo que tenía el hombre.

Mi amiga se perdía por las calles, él se acerca a mi trineo volcado y lo levanta con mucha facilidad.

– ¿Nos vamos? – pegunta y yo asiento con la cabeza.

– Te veías muy divertida paseando en tu trineo. – rompe el silencio con su voz tan calmada y una media sonrisa.

– Si, bueno, hace mucho que no me subía en él y la verdad me divertí mucho. – contesto con confianza, ya un poco más tranquila.

El suelta una pequeña risa. – Me gustaría dar un paseo contigo algún día. – me sonríe, puedo notar que es sincera, no es de los chicos que ande soltando falsas sonrisas, lo conozco, eso me anima.

– De acuerdo. Prometo no volver a aterrizar encima de ti. – le sonrío.

– Eso no importa, siempre que no te lastimes, será un placer para mí recibirte. – oh dios, no me esperaba eso, definitivamente seria genial poder compartir con él una experiencia así.

Mi mente voló; él y yo, paseando en trineo, el sujetándome de la cintura y yo sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello, los dos disfrutando del viento rozar nuestros cuerpos, riendo juntos, disfrutando de la nieve…

– ¿No vienes? – su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento, no me di cuenta que me había detenido y el ya me llevaba unos pasos de ventaja.

– Si, ya voy – corro hasta posarme a su lado, le doy una sonrisa y me la regresa.

Si, definitivamente sería maravilloso, tener un día con el así. – _solo tú, mi trineo y yo_. – comienzo mis pensamientos oníricos de nuevo… bueno, se vale soñar ¿no?

* * *

N.A. Hola, espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, me encanta esta parejita y la canción me inspiro mucho un tema así, cómico, creo, jejejeje.

Quisiera dedicar este OS a Tomoyo Miaka yuki por sus lindos mensajes y apoyo moral, además de que fue su cumpleaños el día 7 de Diciembre. Espero te guste nena.

Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, estoy segura que me ayudaran a mejorar.

Gracias por su atención.

Que tengan excelente día.

Kisses for you.


End file.
